To attach the accessories for video camera such as light, microphone and liquid crystal monitor to the video camera, the threaded hole formed in the camera bottom for connection of the tripod has usually been utilized. Specifically, a procedure has conventionally been followed in which the shoe is attached to the camera body by threading the clamping screw into said threaded hole and then the accessory is attached to the shoe. With such procedure, however, the shoe projects laterally of the camera body and often obstructs smooth manipulation of the camera. The shoe laterally projects from the center of the camera and, with a consequence, makes a rapid adjustment of the accessory difficult. Additionally, when it is desired to store the camera temporarily in the camera case, the clamping screw must be loosened to remove the shoe. Thus, the accessory shoe of prior art has been very inconvenient for handling.
Although many users of video camera have had a serious demand for mountability of various accessories on the video camera, the conventional shoe mounting procedure as mentioned above has prevented such demand from being fulfilled.